Bad Wolf: Return Of Gallifrey
by Dame Rose Tyler
Summary: Rose has landed her self right smack in front of the Gallifreian high Council. What will happen, is this they key to getting back to the doctor? Read and find out! 10 & Rose later chapters!
1. Trials

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter One: Trials

By Dame Rose Tyler

Ok, here it is my newest fic, I know I still have some other ones that need work. This idea actually came to me when I was watching lilo and stitch. My son loves that movie. The line Read the charges stuck in my head and while I was at work this little plot bunny jumped in my ear and screamed write me!!! So well, here it is. I have more written, I just have to type it. So enjoy!

~Dame Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler had been trapped in the alternate universe for five years before they noticed the changes in the structure of her DNA and the rate in which she aged. By the time ten years had passed her brain capacity had surpassed any humans as she gained all of the knowledge of the Time Lords.

It was then that the Torchwood scanners first picked up the alien signal threatening of war. The language it was sent in and the persons it pertained to where only familiar to Rose. Rose had listened to it again and again alone in her office. Every day she struggled to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. Davros and the Daleks where still here in this universe, still a threat.

So she did the only thing she could, she organized a front and went to war against enemies that were not hers. After a few years of research and the knowledge of the past adventures with the Daleks, Rose created a delta wave. Against all the wishes of Torchwood and her family Rose elected to be the sole person to deliver it. Why, because she knew she would be the only one able to survive it. What was a single regeneration to the face of humanity and the universe right?

It wasn't until the deed was done and Skaro was destroyed did she realize the magnitude of the consequences. The universes greatest threat was destroyed and with it came the Time Lords. They did not come to praise Rose or give her thanks for her deed. As far as she could tell they had no idea what their futures would have held. So there she was being shackled and escorted into a Tardis. Mickey and her mother were struggling against Torchwood security in a strained effort to protect Rose. She could only look at them and smile

"It's ok; they don't know who I am or where I come from. If I don't see you again, I love you all." Rose shouted over her shoulder as the Tardis door closed behind her. Jackie turned and fell into Mickey's arms crying. She knew that with those words Rose would be ok, but it still did not lessen the pain of her loss for any of them.

When they landed on Gallifrey, Rose was escorted to the lowest area of the Citadel. She could only smile as she looked around her cell. It was small yes and a little bit damp, but it was better than some of the ones she had seen in her past. Her cell mate was a young man with blonde hair; he looked to be no more than thirty by Earth standards. He was also looking at her like she was crazy; it only made her smile more.

"Why are you smiling? I mean, you're in jail. What is there to smile about?"

Rose turned to the young man and laughed. All he could do was stare at her like she had grown a second head.

"Trust me in my past and my line of work I've seen and been in much worse."

Rose was careful not to mention the Doctor's name for fear of this being his Gallifrey and knowing his past in regards to them. Rose turned back to the cell door and noticed a guard standing there.

"Yes, may we help you? I mean we're in a cell and there isn't much we can do for you."

The guard just glared at Rose.

"Rose Tyler of Earth, please come forward, the council will see you now."

"Oh that's good, because I have a few complaints for our lovely hosts."

Rose turned and winked at her your cellmate as the guard placed the shackles once again on her wrists. The young man could only smile and shake his head. The guard led Rose to a large circular room; it almost reminded her of a gym in high school. The ceiling was glass and appeared to shimmer like stars. So this was the main hall of the Citadel, Rose had always wondered what the Doctor had meant when he said it was intimidating. Once they had reached the podium the guard proceeded to attach a chain to Roses shackles.

Rose looked up at the figured before her, perched like vultures ready for the kill. A young woman to the left of her rose from her seat and cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. The older man with a tall collar attached to his robes looked at her before he spoke.

"Read the charges!" His voice boomed and echoed through the room.

The woman who had stood pointed to Rose.

"Rose Tyler, Earthling from sol 3, you have been charged with the genocide of the planet Sakro."

Rose snorted and turned her head away. The high chancellor glared and Rose and her behavior. The woman continued before anything could be said about it though.

"The punishment in accordance with the order of the Shadow Proclamation is death."

Rose's head shot up and she stared at the woman for a moment.

"Oi, come on now! I was doing you a favor!"

A hushed murmur rose up around her as the people viewing her trial questioned the truth of her statement. The head man before her glared at her rude behavior. Rose smiled in return and just kept thinking of the Doctor saying he was rude and not ginger. Apparently she had been hanging around him too much because it was rubbing off.

"Explain yourself child of Earth! How can someone as low as apes possibly have done us the Time Lords a favor."

Ok, Rose now realized that this was not the Doctors Gallifrey. It was a good thing too because it made getting out of this a little easier.

"Ok, I'm not from this universe. The one I'm from Gallifrey was destroyed in the Time War by the Daleks and their creator a mad man named Davros. Only one Time Lord survived that blood bath, and he was my friend. I traveled with him for awhile before I ended up here."

The crowed as well as the council's eyes went wide. The woman who read her charges was the first to say anything.

"How are you here?'

"I was trapped here when he sealed the door between the universes after we sent the Daleks and the cybermen into the void."

Rose took that moment to release her mental barriers. The head chancellors head shot up from his notes as he stared down at her, shock written all over his face.

"One mis-adventure with said Time Lord turned me into one as well."

The chancellor looked from Rose at the other members of the council. Each of them wore the same shocked expression he had just had himself.

"We shall reconvene in private and discuss this matter further. Guards please escort her to a suit. Shackles will no longer be necessary."

Rose smiled and nodded to the head chancellor as the guards removed her shackles and escorted her from the room.

Ok, that's it for chapter one! Review, review, review! I'll post more if you do! I really want to know what everyone thinks of this story.

~Dame Rose Tyler


	2. Tests

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter Two: Tests

By Dame Rose Tyler

Ahhh, the second installment! Please fasten your seatbelts and keep your hands and arms inside the ride! Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy!

~Dame Rose Tyler

Rose looked around the room she was left in and walked up to the window. The planet Gallifrey, one she had only heard the Doctor mention in passing lye before her.

"Some gratitude, at last." Rose sighed as the guard closed the door behind him as he left.

"Now this is what I'm talking about, a cell with a view." Rose smiled and laughed at the irony of the situation. She could only wish that the Doctor had been there to see her performance before the high council. At the moment her only opinion of these time lords was that they were nothing but tight wad jerks. Rose sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Her eyes closing as her mind reflected on the events that lead her here.

"Where are you when I need you Doc?"

Rolling onto her side Rose curled into a ball. Her peace was short lived though as someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in, the views great!" Rose laughed, thinking about how that sentence could go in a very bad direction depending on whom was outside the door. Rose sat up as the High Chancellor entered the room. Glancing at her for a moment in thought he crossed the room to sit at a small table by the window.

"How is it you're a Time Lord?"

"Ah, straight to the point I see." Rose swung her legs off the bed and stood. Placing her hands in her pockets she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Well, you see me and my Time Lord friend were traveling and ended up on Satellite Five. The Daleks were molding the universe to their whims from this place. To make a long story short, he sent me back in the Tardis to my own time. Of course I didn't stay, broke open the control consol and looked into the heart of the Tardis. After I absorbed the vortex the Tardis took me back to the future and my friend. From there I used the power I was given to destroy the Daleks and turn them to dust."

The chancellor nodded and motion for Rose to sit near him.

"I have convened with the other member of the council in private. Although you have committed a crime, whether for good intentions or not there is nothing we can do. The energy that is inside you is not from this universe and forcing you to regenerate could possibly destroy this universe. So, we have come to the decision to allow you to attend the academy. From there we will grant you a Tardis and exile you from this universe for the remainder of your regenerations."

"That's all well and good, but the universe are sealed, my friend made sure of that."

"Yes I am aware of that, but unlike your friend there are many of us and only one of him. Dimensional travel is more than easy for us."

"What about my family? I mean I may have mutated into a Time Lord, but my mother is still human."

"I have taken this fact into consideration Rose. Every hundred years you will be granted one day to be in this universe at your discretion and leisure."

Rose smiled and held out her hand for a shake.

'You got yourself a deal sir!"

Rose jumped up and began pacing the room.

"So how long does this academy take? I mean is it hard?"

The chancellor laughed and patted Rose on the shoulder.

"We'll figure that out later, for now just rest."

The chancellor left Rose alone to her thoughts. The room was growing dimmer as night fell and Rose climbed back onto the bed. Sleep would be a good idea at this point. Rose couldn't think of anything else to do, her mind could barely grasp the fact that she was going to the Time Lord academy.

"I really wish you were here Doctor, hopefully their information is the same as what I absorbed from the vortex back home."

Rose reached over and turned down the lights. It was amazing how much destroying a planet and fighting for your innocence could take out of a person. Rose awoke a few hours later to the smell of wondrous food. Opening her eyes a crack she glanced at the table beside her head. Without hesitation she sat up and dug into the food as if she hadn't eaten in days. After the food was demolished Rose glanced around the room and noticed red robes hanging by the bathroom. Jumping up she grabbed them and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes and a lot of frustration later, Rose was dressed and ready for action. Walking out of the bathroom, Rose was greeted yet again by the high chancellor.

"I'm here to escort you to the academy. From there Romna will take you to your new family house."

Rose nodded and smiled at the chancellor as they left her room. The academy itself was a short walk from the citadel. The outside was breathtaking, the design alone must have taken years to come up with Rose assumed. As they continued inside Rose glanced around the hallway. The walls were bare and plan, but they glittered like stars, it almost matched the reflections you got when you looked at garnet or marble back on Earth.

"We were not sure of your current knowledge so we have placed you into a test class to asses it. Your scores from these tests will determine your need and placement if necessary."  
Rose nodded and turned to follow the chancellor into the room they had stopped at. An older woman greeted her with a smile and turned to the other in the room.

"Students, we have a new arrival. She has not yet chosen her name, so please do not address her as of yet."

"Rose turned to the chancellor and smiled at him curiously.

"Chosen a name?"

"Yes, when you are accepted into the academy you are to choose a name, a pseudo. Your name before that becomes a secret that only your bonded mate may use."

Rose blinked even more confused than she was before.

"Why?"

The older woman smiled, "Because child, there is power in words. Your real name can be sued by your enemies to hurt you and that which you care for."

Rose nodded, "Ok then, you can call me the Doctor."

The professor smiled and turned back to the class.

"Everyone, welcome the Doctor."

Rose smiled and waved as everyone said hello. It felt weird to have everyone call her the Doctor, but in a way she also felt like she was honoring him.

OH, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Keep it up and there may just be another one tomorrow! I love it when people like my stories. I will be updating Time lord here soon; I have to re-write the first chapter though so it flows better with the second one. I made some changes since the last time I wrote it. So read and review and check out some of my other stories!

~Dame Rose Tyler


	3. A Tardis All My Own

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter 3: A Tardis All My Own

By: Dame Rose Tyler

Here it is the next action packed installment of my crazy story! I don't own doctor who, but I so wished I was married to David Tennant! He's so hot, I could almost eat him up, I wonder if he melts like chocolate? Ok, sorry mind was headed down a path that would make me changed the rating on this story. Lol

Well Enjoy and please review!!!!

~DRT~

The next day Rose was called to the head master's office.

"Have a seat Doctor; we have the results of your tests."

Rose bowed and sat in the seat across from the head master.

"Well, according to your results, it appears you know everything already that the academy has to offer. The only thing left we can do for you is grant you you're Tardis and show you how to use it."

Rose could only smile and nod, her own Tardis.

"I can see by your face that this news comes as no surprise to you."

"Well, I did have the entire time vortex in my head for awhile there. I think I know a few things."

"Well, the high chancellor has agreed to be the one to take you to the Tardis fields. Romana will be your driving coach."

Rose smiled and bowed, turning to leave she saw the chancellor waiting at the door. The high chancellor waved his hand for her to follow, and rose could do nothing but continue to smile. After a long walk through the academy; across the large circle of the city Rose and the Chancellor reached the fields. Rose looked in wonder, they were trees! Silver leaves blowing in the breeze, the only difference are the field was humming with music.

"These are Tardis'?"

The other two Time Lords laughed.

"I take it you have never seen one without the chameleon circuit active?"

Rose shook her head and began to walk through the paths between the Tardis', until something caught her attention. It was a lone tree with small pink flowers on its branches; it let out a song through the air as if it was calling to her. Reaching out she placed her hand on the trunk of the tree, it shimmered and changed into the familiar shape she was so accustomed to.

The chancellor and Romana looked on in fascination, only to laugh when the Tardis took form.

"Normally it takes days to bond to a Tardis; this one really likes you though, so much so that it changed for you." The chancellor voice was full of mirth as he watched Rose caress the outside of the wooden box shaped Tardis.

Rose smiled and slowly pulled the silver chain from around her neck. It was the key to the Doctor's Tardis, reaching up she carefully slid the key into the lock and turned it until there was a soft click. Placing the key back around her neck, she opened the door and stepped inside.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her, it was the Doctor's Tardis right down to the tear in the jump seat. Golden coral struts webbed their way to the ceiling above the counsel. A green glow warmed the room from the time rotor that rested at its center. She could hold it back no longer as tears filled her eyes. Her hands reached out and caressed the controls before her, even the mallet was there. The Tardis sensed her astonishment and hummed waves of comfort to her.

At the door of the Tardis the other Time Lords watched in silence. Romana leaned over and whispered to the chancellor, careful not to destroy the moment between Rose and her new Tardis.

"I have a feeling sir, that it will not take this young Time Lord long to learn how to fly. The Doctor seems to be very familiar with this layout."

The chancellor nodded and waved in hand in passing. His eyes remained focaused at the young woman before him. His heart cried for her, the pain in her eyes and yet there was joy hidden in them as well.

"Romana, I agree with you, but let me speak to the Doctor a moment before the testing begins."

Romana smiled knowingly and turned to leave. Once the chancellor heard the door close with a soft click of the latch, he moved to stand next to Rose.

"What ales you child?" His voice kind, filled with so much concern, Rose couldn't help but answer him.

"I miss him, oh God, I miss him so much."

Smiling the chancellor reached into his robes and pulled out a small velvet pouch.

"I have a gift for you. You told us before that the Gallifrey in your universe was destroyed and that only your friend remained. So we made you this," He pulled a small silver chain from the pouch with what appeared to be a star pendent on it. Placing the bag in her hand he pulled the chain around her neck. Rose reached her hand up to touch the pendent, it was warm and glowing.

"It's so beautiful; I couldn't possibly accept this sir. I mean, you've given me a Tardis, that alone is more then I could have asked for."

The chancellor smiled and hugged Rose.

"That is more than a mere trinket child. It is a gift we are giving you and your dear friend. It's a star; within it is the power to return Gallifrey to your universe."

Rose blinked and pulled back from his fatherly hug.

"Reborn? I mean just the planet right?"

"No child all of Gallifrey including its children; when the time comes and you find the void in space where the home of his people once laid, release the star. Now, enough of that look inside the bag."

Rose looked at the pouch in her hand and reached into it, pulling out a small box. Lifting the lid she blinked again and looked at the chancellor.

"There bonding rings. Our people haven't used them for centuries, but I feel that the bond between you and your friend will only become stronger. The deal is, you share regenerations, you will both be refreshed with 13 each, so 26 between the two of you. It will allow for you to be together forever, but I must caution you child, make sure he is the one because once you are bonded like this there is no un-doing it. "

Rose glanced at the rings again before closing the box and placing them in her pocket.

"He's gone through a few regenerations I take it?"

Rose laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, his last one, the one I met him in had ears like satellites. I always wanted to ask him if he picked up radio stations with those things, you superior Time Lord hearing he would always say."

The chancellor shared in Roses laughter as they started walking towards the door to retrieve Romana.

"Well it's best I leave before I'm missed, that and you and Romana need to get the diving test taken care of."

Ok, there's another chapter. Almost just kept going, but then what would that do for me? I gotta make sure there are lots of chapters so the story ends up on the top of the list on occasion. Well I hoped you enjoyed it, and there's still plenty more to come. Remember to Review please, I love to hear what you guys think of my stories!

~DRT~


	4. A cup of Tea

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter 4: A cup of Tea

By Dame Rose Tyler

Well, reviews are starting to catch up to where I'd like them to be, but I got see more  I love feedback, and well let's just say the more I get the more it motivates me! Right now ArwenMUC seems to be my biggest fan! * Hugs* Thanks for all your reviews and threats of course, they seem to have motivated my creative juices…. I may be posting some short and funny one shots here soon after I have this story a little more under way.. Enough of that though!

Enjoy!

~DRT~

Rose walked over and collapsed onto the jump seat. The past few days' events were swimming through her head. A lot had happened and she was now only one step away from being reunited with her Doctor. After a few moments Romana entered the Tardis and smiled at Rose.

"So Doctor, are you ready to try Time and Space now?"

Rose nodded and stood before the control counsel, Romana laughed and nodded as she made her way to sit in the spot Rose had just occupied. Rose took a deep breath and began the dematerialization process.

"So this is your first trip in your own Tardis, where are we going to go?"

"We're going to the year five billion."

"Why did you choose this time?"

"It's the year the sun expands and the Earth takes its last breath in the universe. It was my original first trip; I and my friend had chips." Rose smiled and pulled the controls that would take them out of the vortex. Memories of that time filled her mind as she walked towards the door. Once Rose was sure that the Tardis had created the appropriate force field she sat in the door way and let her feet hang into space. Romana came and watch the show with her.

"The first time I was here, no one saw the end, we were too busy trying to foil a piece of skins plans for domination." Romana smiled and continue to watch the aftermath of Earths destruction.

"I heard that the chancellor gave you bonding rings. I was surprised myself considering they've been outlawed for over 4 millennia."

Rose nodded and showed her the rings. They were silver with the engravings of the three creators and symbols that Romana knew held the ancient spells of bonding.

"Honestly I wonder if he'll even want to take it that far, he's still quite scared from the time war and has never been good at expressing emotions."

Romana nodded and stood to return back into the counsel room. Rose smiled and followed suit, closing the door softly after giving the space Earth once occupied one last look. Rose walked up to the controls and sent the Tardis into the vortex.

Rose stretched her arms above her head and smiled at Romana.

"Well, I'm off to the wardrobe to change, I need some new clothes, these ones just don't feel right with all the changes that have been made in my life."

Romana nodded, "Yeah, I guess finding out your no longer human was almost the equivalent of regeneration to us."

Rose nodded and turned to walk down the corridor, as she walked deeper into her Tardis she noticed that it really was exactly like the Doctors in every way. It even smelled like him, if she closed her eyes she was sure she'd hear him too. Rose reached the wardrobe and began glancing at the racks. It wasn't until she reached the second level did something of interest catch her eye.

It was a suit exactly like the Doctors; letting out a squeal she plucked it and the matching jacket from the rack. It was his suit, only made for a woman Rose noted. Grabbing the pair of trainers that lied on the floor nearby she dashed into the hall way and into the first room she could find.

The room was classic, with a poster bed and dark red walls that radiated warmth. It was the Doctors' room, right down to the stabilizer in pieces on the desk. Rose could only laugh as she strolled into the bathroom to change. After a nice shower and changed clothes Rose emerged from the room with a smile on her face.

"Fell better?"

Rose smiled at Romana even bigger, "Loads, how about some tea?"

Romana looked at her questioningly, "Tea? What's that?"

Rose laughed and grabbed the woman's hand, dragging her back down the corridor she had just emerged from. Once they reached the kitchen Rose guided Romana to a seat and set to making the tea.

"It's a drink that very common on Earth, my friend loves it so I hope you so as well."

Rose placed the cup before the woman before sipping slowly on hers. Romana reached for it and smelt it. It smelled ok she thought as she slowly brought it to her lips.

"Oh my, this is delicious; you have to leave me some of this when you go."

Rose smiled and nodded standing up to go back to the cupboard. Reaching into it she pulled out a large box.

"Here you go, bigger on the inside, this should last you a few years."

Romana smiled in thanks before looking at the device on her wrist.

"We should probably get back. You passed by the way, I just have to grade you on landings and you'll be off."

"So, now that we seem to know each other a little better Romana, what do you think of my new look?" Rose spun in a small circle.

"It's interesting, but I was wondering why pants?"

Rose laughed, "Because in this line of work you always have to be ready to run."

Rose winked at her and laughed.

"Well, Allionsy!"

With that she dashed out of the room ahead of Romana and into the console room. Standing at the controls she set the quadrants, launching the Tardis back into the vortex and Gallifrey.

Ok, there it is the next brilliant installment, Read review and enjoy… Please review I'm a comment hungry tyrant! Moo HAHAHAHA!!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone!

~DRT~


	5. Pit stop between Universes

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter 5: Pit stop between Universes

By Dame Rose Tyler

Well here it is the next chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this, I have tons more pages to type up, I write this stuff at work in case your wondering… I have to do something on break! So enjoy and review…

~DRT~

They reached Gallifrey and Rose smiled at the soft landing.

"Nothing like flying with my friend, he was always mucking up the landing and the time period."

Romana smiled and handed Rose a wooden box.

"He didn't pass his flight test then. If he had he would have received that."

Romana pointed to the box that Rose was holding.

'What is it?"

"It's a piece of the eye of harmony. Your friend must have failed to realize that you need that to harmonize the vortex, hence the name."

Rose laughed and placed the box on the counsel. Turning to Romana she hugged the woman.

"Thank you. I take it I can go back to my universe now?"

Romana reached into her robes and pulled out a piece of folded parchment.

'These are the coordinates to your home universe. This universe is already programmed into the Tardis, just press the green button by the monitor and it will bring you back here."

Rose nodded and pocketed the slip of paper.

"Am I really banished from this universe except one day every hundred years?"

Romana laughed, "You can explore this universe, but you can only visit Earth once every hundred years. Not seeing your mother whenever you want is the only punishment the council felt they could get away with."

Romana embraced Rose once more before stepping back towards the door.

"Take a look around this one before you leave. The Medusa Cascade has plenty to offer."

Romana winked and left the Tardis. Sighing Rose walked over to the counsel, maybe she should take Romana up on the offer to explore a little while. It had been 15 years since she had seen the doctor last, what was a few more. She guessed the only problem was the fact that she could not inter-fear in this universe like she did in the last, I mean she didn't want them to take her mother away completely.

Rose glanced at the monitor and the controls, shrugging she set the Tardis to choose the destination and disappeared down the corridor. As she walked down the halls she noticed a door she knew was not on the Doctors ship, attached to the door was an envelope with her name on it. Taking it from the door she opened it and read the letter. It was from the head chancilor.

'_Dear Doctor,_

_I hope that this room is to your liking, everything in it is real unlike some of the other green rooms you have seen. It is very rare for Gallifrey to offer a Time Lord this privilege, but you are technically a hero among our people. I hope it brings you comfort in dark times._

_Take care,_

_Gallifrey'_

Rose smiled and placed the note back on the door. Reaching for the handle she opened it slowly. Her breath left her body as she glanced at the beauty before her. It was trees and flowers from Gallifrey. The smell was sweet and the silver trees accented it to the point it looked like it was from a dream. Reaching a small fruit tree she pulled what appeared to be a pomegranate from its branches and sat on the ground under it.

"This is beautiful; I don't think there is anything I can do to repay these people."

Rose fondled the chain around her neck that held the star of her doctors Gallifrey. In a way Rose figured that it would give her a chance to adjust completely to the new Time Lord within her. So Rose waited in the garden as the Tardis twisted end over end through the vortex to their next destination.

Rose walked into the console room when the Tardis informed her they had landed. Glancing at the monitor she saw that it was a beautiful planet with green grass and orange people.

"Interesting let's see if my knowledge of planets is right shall we?"

The Tardis hummed in response.

"We're on Oragital?"

The Tardis let out a sound of trumpets and Rose laughed.

"One point for me," Rose exclaimed as she threw her fist up and laughed as she grabbed her coat.

"Can I get a sonic here?"

Rose nodded at the Tardis' response and left, locking the door behind her. Making her way through the crowd she admired the bobs and bits in each stall. The next question was how she was going to pay for her new little trinket when she found it. A sign caught her attention, solve the problem and receive a prize. Rose grinned, simple enough.

Oh, there we go, new chapter… Next chapter great surprises and Rose can't help but get involved. So review and tell your friends!

Thanks

~DRT~


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for your wonderful reviews and dedicated following of my stories.

Now, to apologies for my lack of update… I'm actually in the middle of a very pressing quarter in college and my criminology class is taking up a lot of my time with the paper load… So for now I will be on hiatus until the end of March. I am still writing these stories though and will be posting quite a few updates when I return!!!

Also, I am still betaing stories…

I would also like to say that once I'm finished with my ACUTAL book that you will be willing to read it as well…

So please be patient with me and I will reward you all greatly with wonderful stories… (I have more on the back burner right now ;D )


	7. Sonic and a run

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter 6: Sonic

By Dame Rose Tyler

**AN:** OK, so lesson learned. I originally had this story written on a notepad that I used at work when inspiration hit, well needless to say my kids got a hold of it and its a mess. So while I try to sort out that mess I'm at least gonna give you a small filler chapter. Please be kind its gonna take me a few weeks to get back in the swing of this. Inspiration has hit and well it takes a bit to flow right. Aside from that I ask that everyone send well wishes for a speedy recovery to Allison knight On Facebook(My grandmother and fellow writer) She has recently had heart surgery and I just want to make sure she knows that she is well supported!

~*DRT*~

**Recap:**

_"One point for me," Rose exclaimed as she threw her fist up and laughed as she grabbed her coat._

_"Can I get a sonic here?"_

_Rose nodded at the Tardis' response and left, locking the door behind her. Making her way through the crowd she admired the bobs and bits in each stall. The next question was how she was going to pay for her new little trinket when she found it. A sign caught her attention, solve the problem and receive a prize. Rose grinned, simple enough._

***~ON With It~***

Rose walked up to the stall in question smiling at the fact she would have this in the bag. Of course things were never that easy she reasoned and rocked on her feet making sure her shoes were laced tight in case the need to run arose.

"Hello ma'am would you like to answer the question and receive the prize?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head.

"Hit me with your best shot." Rose laughed in her head at the musical pun.

"OK, here's the question, You have two blocks of clay in cube form and the edges are two centimeters. How many spheres with a radius of five centimeters can you make with that amount of clay?"

Rose smiled, she knew it. Simple question, glancing around she noticed with amusement the crowed that had gathered. Apparently not may people tried answer said question. Raising her hand to her check, Rose tapped it pretending to think. After a few moments of reflection and thoughts of how easy this was, she raised her eyes to he vendor in front of her.

"The answer is simple sir, 3 Spheres."

A roar of whispered conversation arose around her. From what Rose heard no one had ever actually attempted to even answer the question. Turning back to the vendor she noticed his shocked state and smiled. Walking up to him she placed his finger under his chin, effectively closing his mouth. Taking her other hand she took her winnings.

"You'll catch flies like that sir."

The man snapped out of his stupor and started going after Rose.

"There is no was you could have known the answer to that, you cheated."

"Cheater me? Never." Rose smiled hoping to convey her sincerity.

This of course irritated the man further, the crowd of course at this point realize he was a crook and tried to tell him so.

"You cheated!"

"I assure you sir I did not cheat." Looking at his stance and the anger she knew she was right to check her shoes first. Laughing Rose turned on her heel and made for her Tardis, shouts of stop and cheater came from behind her. Rose skidded to a stop in front of a vender with sonic tools.

Panting, "Do you happen to have a sonic screwdriver?"

Rose bent over and put her hands on her knees while she caught her breath.

"Actually miss I do, any particular color?"

"They come in different colors? Wow, um, pink if you have it." The vendor smiled and Rose handed him all of her winnings.

"This is too much!" He reached out to hand her back the rest of the money. Rose only smiled and pushed it back at him.

"How can I repay you for this kindness?"

"Tell the man shouting cheater that I headed in a different direction." Rose winked and grabbed the sonic before continuing on to her Tardis. Upon reaching her Tardis, Rose tore the key from her neck and shoved it into the door turning it and disappearing to it as fast as possible. Slowing her pace she walked up the the jump seat and collapsed.

"Well then, now that we've taken care of that." Rose smiled and laughed at the Tardis' purr of amusement. Glancing down at the screwdriver in her hand, Rose smiled. It was silver and a bit slimmer than the Doctors. Due to the fact it came from a later time then the Doctors, Rose was assured that it would open at dead-lock seal. Reaching around to the bottom of the device, Rose pushed the learn and genetic lock button. A flash of light filled the room as the device downloaded Rose's DNA and gave her all the settings it was programed for. Rose entered a setting and programed the Doctors DNA into the device as well. Never could tell when that setting might come in handy.

"Right, time to head to the breach and get back to the home universe."

The Tardis lights flashed in delight as Rose jumped up to the console to begin the de-materialization sequence. After a few moments of being throw about the room, the Tardis materialized in the home vortex with a loud bang. Rose smiled, if the Doctors Tardis didn't notice that she'd be worried.

~8~8~

Ok, I'm gonna end it here. The next chapter will be kind of sad, a little shocking but it ends well. At least once I finish piecing the chapter together. Kids, love them and at the same time want to poke them and tell them to say away from mommy's writing.

~*DRT*~


	8. Home, Some Change

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter 7: Home

By Dame Rose Tyler

**AN:** Well I decided to update again, look at that less time between updates, I bet you're all really happy about that huh? Well classes started again and needless to say, it's boring as hell… Although the positive thing is it allows my mind to wonder and actually come up with updates so here it is and enjoy!

~*DRT*~

**Recap:**

_"Right, time to head to the breach and get back to the home universe."_

_The Tardis lights flashed in delight as Rose jumped up to the console to begin the de-materialization sequence. After a few moments of being throw about the room, the Tardis materialized in the home vortex with a loud bang. Rose smiled, if the Doctors Tardis didn't notice that she'd be worried._

***~On with It~***

Rose smiled as she glanced at the monitor. Right year, right universe and now it was just a matter of the waiting game. Rose set the Tardis to float in the vortex while she set off for some tea.

"Just be sure to let me know when The Doctor decides to grace us with his presence."

The Tardis hummed in affirmation, its column glowing slightly brighter as it began its scan of the surrounding vortex. Rose smiled again before continuing down the hall to her kitchen. Once seated, Rose blew on her tea before taking a long drink. Sighing she sat the cup on the table and began going over some of the documents she had brought with her from Gallifrey in regards to the Tardis. Sighing Rose finished her tea and hopped away from the table.

"It's been long enough, let find the Doctor."

Rose skipped down the corridor, her heart light with happiness and thoughts of the future. The years passed more quickly in this universe compared to Pete's, Rose could almost wonder if the Doctor even remembered or needed her.

Her Tardis hummed with affirmation as it announced the location of the Doctors Tardis. Rose raised her head at the pained pitch in which the Tardis answered her.

"Is something wrong?"

The Tardis let out a weak groan and Rose stopped mid step.

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

The Tardis pitched changed to something more urgent and Rose rushed down the halls into the control room. Grabbing a hold of the monitor she swiveled it towards herself as she imputed the coordinates given to her by the Tardis.

Typing some numbers into the monitor, Rose waited for an answer from the Doctors Tardis. After a few moments Rose was greeted by the image of the Doctors control room.

"Doctor, hello, is anyone there on that side?"

Rose waited for a response, worry encasing her heart. After a few moments she heard the sound of feet scuffling across the floor. A red head with a scared expression came onto the screen.

"Hello?"

Rose smiled, must be a companion she thought.

"Ah, yes hello! Is the Doctor around?"

The red head almost cried for a moment before taking a deep breath to answer.

"He's, I don't know something's wrong with him. The Tardis isin't acting right either, I don't know what to do. He landed us in Cardiff, disappeared into a room no one but him can enter and came out an hour later looking like death its self."

Rose pulled on her ear as thoughts and possibilities rushed through her head. Reaching out to her Tardis Rose asked if there was any way to communicate with the Doctors Tardis from here. After a few moments the monitor flashing with information, Rose's eyes grew wide.

"Oi, what's your name?"

"Donna Noble, is there anything you can do?"

Rose nodded, "I need you to listen to me and do this right away. Go to the door of the Tardis and open it, prop it open with anything and everything you can find. I'll be there soon."

Rose closed the video connection and shook her head, her hands pulling at her hair as she screamed in frustration. It was just like the Doctor to reach a point like this, the point of giving up and he may have very well just killed his Tardis in the process. Rose flew around the controls as the Tardis prepared to materialize in Cardiff.

As Rose's Tardis appear across from the Doctors, Donna came running out. Hat boxes and suit cases piled high in front of the Tardis doors. I it had been any other situation Rose would have laughed, but time was short and she was only slightly sure that her solution would work.

Rose closed the monitor and bounded over to the door, smiling at the shocked face of Donna.

"You're, a Time Lord, or Lady?"

Rose nodded, "You could say that."

Donna smiled, "He always said he was the last of his kind tough, so I don't understand."

Rose reached over and steered Donna in the direction of her own Tardis.

"Listen there will be plenty of time for explaining later, but right now I think you need a good cup of tea while I attend to the universal issue the Doctor has just created. The Tardis will show you to my kitchen. Once I have this sorted I'll come and get you ok?"

Donna nodded and started down the hall, noticing on the way all the similarities between this and the Doctor's Tardis. Rose turned on her heels and made toward the Doctors Tardis, her own mental shields going up against the onslaught of the Tardis' painful cries.

Reaching the center console, rose patted her hand comfortingly on the controls.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

The Tardis wheezed as it struggled to hold on. Rose shook her head and made to find the Doctor.

A faint gold glow shot down the hall towards her old room. Rose smiled at the Tardis' last effort to save her Time Lord.

"Don't worry old girl, you can rest now. I'll take care of him now."

With a mournful hum the Tardis grew silent and the last Tardis of this universe passed into the next. Rose shivered as the brief connection was severed, only to jump in fright as the screams of the Doctor filled the halls. Turning toward them, Rose ran down the halls until she came to her old door. Pushing it open the rest of the way, the room dark almost eerie, Rose moved forward into the room scanning for the Doctor. She found him huddled on her bed, his hands pulling at his hair. It was a sight Rose could have done without seeing.

Reaching out Rose touched his cheek, gasping his head shot up, his eyes wild with grief and fear.

"Ro-se?" His voice was hoarse from screaming.

"What have you done Doctor?" Her voice, soft and filled with sympathy.

"How, the Tardis…" He choked on a sob as he turned away from her hand.

Rose sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"Is dead, I know. Why though Doctor? What happened?" Before the Doctor could answer her a loud crack was heard and Rose sighed.

"Come on Doctor we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in."

Rose reached out and pulled the Doctor to his feet. Once he was standing Rose grabbed him around the waist and hurried him down the hall and out of the Tardis. Looking back Rose sighed and pulled him into her own Tardis. Knowing that his mind was not functioning properly Rose sent out a message to her Tardis to bond with the Doctor as well. Humming in agreement the Tardis wrapped itself around the Doctors mind.

Rose watched as the Doctors eyes grew wide, his mind still not registering hers, she sighed.

"Come on Doctor, you have a very frightened companion to talk to."

Rose took him down the hall and into the kitchen where they found Donna crying softly holding her tea close to her chest. At the sound of Rose clearing her throat, Donna jumped up and helped her drag the Doctor to a chair.

"Rose, you're really here huh?" Rose nodded.

"Look, explain to Donna what happened. I have some stuff to do."

With that Rose turned back into the hall way, hiding her tears at the other Tardis' death and made her way to the console room.

"I know your young, and this may be difficult considering that you come from different universes, but the Doctor's life is inside that Tardis. Can you handle blending with it?"

The Tardis hummed and told Rose what needed to be done. Rose nodded and grabbed her tools from beside the jump seat. Reaching down she pulled the grates and started her way into the workings of the Tardis. Humming a Gallifreian song, Rose began the tedious chore of combining the Tardis'' an occasional shock from the Tardis and a curse in an alien language the only interruption to its peaceful note.

It was hours later and Rose was covered in grease and wires, cursing at the Tardis to stop man handling her and let her work. That's how the Doctor and Donna found her, trainer clad feet sticking from under the console. The Doctor smiled weakly and grimaced as a shock and a bout of curses came from under them.

"How many times must I ask this, for Pete's sake it's just a simple transfer!"

Donna jumped as the girl flew from under the controls and began working around them flipping switches and controls. Her face and clothes were filthy. The Doctors shock continued as Rose sent out another stream of curses in Gallifreian to the console before smacking it with the hammer.

"Stop fighting me on this! I did the calculations it will work. No, I refuse to listen to this anymore, do as you're told."

The Doctor and Donna walked up the ramp and sat on the jump seat to watch Rose continued argument with the Tardis.

"Doctor, who is she? Is she one of your people?"

The Doctor turned to Donna and smiled weakly.

"Honestly Donna, this is all impossible. I should be dead, as the Tardis is now. As for this Tardis and this Time Lady that looks like Rose I have no clue."

Donna nodded and watched the girl spin some knobs before turning to the monitor. Her face serious as she pulled on her ear, after a moment she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Lifting her eyes from the monitor, Rose jumped at the sight of the Doctor and Donna watching her.

"Oh, um, hello, didn't see you there." Rose wiggled her fingers in a little wave before bounding over to stand in front of them.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner Donna. I'm Rose Tyler, or as I'm known in the other universe as The Doctor." Rose winked at the Doctor, who smiled in return.

"I'm sure yourself and the Doctor here has a ton of questions for me, but right now I need you Donna to go off into a room while the Doctor here helps me combine the Tardis'."

"Is my room in the other Tardis included in this transfer?" Rose nodded to Donna before shoeing her off towards the inner parts of the Tardis. Turning back to the Doctor she smiled and waved him over to the controls.

"You know Rose, I actually have no clue what you're doing?"

"Ah, so the mighty Time Lords is stumped huh?" Rose smirked and pointed to some controls.

"Just turn those when the Tardis tells you too and we should be good from there. I'm simply condensing your Tardis contents and re-expanding them in mine."

The Doctor nodded and waited for the cue from the Tardis to turn the controls. He watched Rose in amazement as she bounced around the controls, much like he once did and sighed. He had no home now and the thought was in its self painful. Rose looked up from her workings and glared at the Doctor.

"You know whether or not you can hear me, I can hear your thoughts clear as day. Stop thinking like that or I'll give you a smack worthy of my mother!"

The Doctor startled at her admissions nodded his head, blushing at the situation.

"Thank you; now turn your controls before this all blows up in my face."

The Doctor turned the controls and watched as the area warped slightly before noticing his coat hanging on the rail where he left it.

"It worked!"

Rose smiled, "Of course it did, I was top of my class thank you very much."

After a few minutes of silence a scream of 'my room', echoed through the halls. Rose and the Doctor laughed at Donna's excitement.

"We'll I guess Donna's got everything she wants. I guess its time for us to talk now huh?"

The Doctor glanced at Rose and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should. It might help my scrambled brain grasp what's going on a little better."

Rose nodded, "K, meet me in the garden. I need to go change my clothes are basically toasted from all the re-routing I had to do."

The Doctor smiled and turned down the hall. His feet were heavy with greif, but his hearts felt so light. It was confusing when he really thought about it. His Tardis was dead, his home gone and for some reason it was all worth it to have Rose back. The amount of questions he wanted to ask Rose seemed almost never ending in his mind.

Reaching towards the door that would be the garden, the Doctor noticed a note taped to it.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is." Curiosity getting the better of him, the Doctor reached up and took the note. Unfolding it, the first thing the Doctor noticed was the seal of Gallifrey. Shocked and even further interest showed on his face as he began to read the note. When he was done, the paper drifted from his hands as he reached forward and ripped the door open. Stepping in side, the Doctor fell to his knees. It wasn't possible, he had seen it himself. This all of this should not be here.

Crawling forward he leaned against the silver leafed tree and put his head in his hands. It was impossible, and like so many things Rose continued to prove him wrong.

~8~8~

Wow, so this chapter kind of took on a life of its own, six pages of Glorious Doctor Who. I decided it was best to end it here before you all ended up with a twenty page chapter. The next chapter will be what Rose is doing. So it will more than likely be kind of short. When it gets to the chapter after that though, we get to the actual reunion. Rose isn't exactly going to tell him everything right away though. *Wink*

~*DRT*~


	9. New Beginnings

Bad Wolf: Return of Gallifrey

Chapter 8: Reflection

By Dame Rose Tyler

**AN:** OK, not as large of a review pop as I would have liked… Ahh well I got some. The last chapter was in any case one of my favorites. This next one can only hope to be just as interesting, based on Rose and the thoughts now running though her once human brain.

~*DRT*~

**Recap:**

_Unfolding it, the first thing the Doctor noticed was the seal of Gallifrey. Shocked and even further interest showed on his face as he began to read the note. When he was done, the paper drifted from his hands as he reached forward and ripped the door open. Stepping in side, the Doctor fell to his knees. It wasn't possible, he had seen it himself. This all of this should not be here._

_Crawling forward he leaned against the silver leafed tree and put his head in his hands. It was impossible, and like so many things Rose continued to prove him wrong._

***~On with It~***

Rose sighed as the cool water of the shower ran down her neck. It was nice to know that shortly after the Tardis had merged with the Doctors a separate room for him appeared next to hers. Of course they both almost looked the same, but he didn't need to know that. The Tardis had assured her he would not be allowed in until the changes she requested were complete.

Shaking her hair after one more quick rinse, Rose turned off the shower and headed into her closet for a new suit. Grabbing what she needed she continued on to the bed room to change. Once she was dressed she headed over to her desk to finish calibrating a few of the other parts she wanted to add to the Tardis before they left the vortex. She wondered if the Doctor would want to see some of the other universe. She had only really gotten to go to the one planet and figured it would be fun to see some of the differences they offered.

After about ten minutes of using the sonic on the parts they were reading for install. After that a few hour wait and they would be ready to do. The question on her mind wasn't so much that, but whether or not the Doctor would be ready to go. Pulling on her ear, Rose collected the parts and left her room. The walk to the garden was interesting, her Tardis was reacting, humming for her to head the other way.

"Now why would I want to go that way? I told the Doctor to meet me in the garden."

There was a slight hum and a worried sensation floating to her from the Tardis when Rose finally realized where the Tardis was trying to direct her. After a few moments of thought Rose's head snaped up in realization. She had forgotten that where the Doctors garden normally was is where Gallifrey had left her their present. If the Doctor had seen that, Rose clutched the parts to her chest before taking off down the hall to where her personal garden was.

Thrusting the door open Rose leaned down to her knees to catch her breath while gasping out Doctor.

"Doctor, I can explain."

Glancing over she saw the Doctor under one of the many silver leafed trees. Tears silently making their way down his face; his expression was one of remembrance and wonder.

"How, how is this even here?"

Rose stood, her parts still clutched to her chest as she made her way over to collapse next to the Doctor.

"A lot happened in the other universe. This, well this was a gift for everything I did."

The Doctor nodded, "I saw the note on the door."

Rose blushed. Of course that was something she could have done without the Doctor seeing.

"Yeah, nice wasn't it? In my opinion it was a little over exaggerated."

The Doctor gave a small smiled and reached out to take the parts from Rose.

"So, what are all these parts for?"

Rose smiled and leaned over to the Doctor, her hand reaching out to point to some of the parts.

"I wanted to make sure that everything from your Tardis was integrated before we left. I know it's going to be hard for you to be without her, so I made this. In essence, it will transfer the remanding conscious of your Tardis psyche into my Tardis. Basically she can coexist with mine. Think of it this way, she won't be lonely; my Tardis has a twisted sense of humor let me tell you."

The Doctor smiled and placed the part on the ground before reaching over and taking Rose's hand. Their fingers sliding together gave the Doctor and Rose both the feeling of being home. Breathing out in content the Doctor leaned back against the tree, glancing at the created sky. Its brilliant burnt orange gave him even more peace.

"I miss this place so much sometimes. I have so few good memories of it though."

Rose smiled, "So not so much the people as the place?"

The Doctor nodded before pulling Rose into his side, his hand releasing hers to come around her shoulder. Rose smiled and let her head rest on his chest. It was almost the reunion she had hoped for minus a few things, but it was still wonderful none the less.

"So, tell me about all of this."

Rose smiled; leave it to the Doctor to ruin such a moment with talks of the past.

"First of all, how long has it been for you Doctor?"

The Doctor closed his eyes in refection, his mind skimming over adventures that had taken place without her.

"Oh, give or take five years."

Rose inhaled sharply and pulled away from the Doctor. Her hands coming around her knees, smiled forced on her face.

"Well, that's just not fair."

The Doctor looked at her and smiled weakly, "And why is that Rose."

"Well for one it's been a hell of a lot longer for me."

The Doctor took a moment to look Rose over, noticing that her hair no longer appeared died, and there were no laugh lines in the corners of her eyes. In all honesty her skin looked to be completely void of imperfection.

"So how long before you changed?"

Rose smiled, "Well at first it was a gradual thing, not aging, healing faster. It was simple really. The thing is, after ten years it had progressed to the point where it was almost amazing. Torchwood wanted to study me; Pete of course put a stop to that real fast by telling mum."

The Doctor cringed at the thought of facing down Jackie. He could only imagine what she had done to these poor scientists.

"I got hurt on a mission; some pieces of a space ship lodged themselves in my chest. Mickey was kind of shocked when I sort or regenerated I guess. You should have seen the reaction when Torchwood medical saw that I had two hearts."

"Was it the one where they say if it's alien it's ours?"

Rose laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"No it was more of a, faint scream and run kind of situation. Then again they had figured I was possessed or something."

The Doctor joined Rose in a laugh over the situation.

"I think it was about five years after that when I discovered a signal coming from an area of space we were looking at. You know having a Time-lord brain kind of helped with that. I realized what it was and spent a good few years researching and creating my own delta wave. I ended up committing genocide for the good of that universe."

The Doctor blinked at this and glanced at her somewhat shaking form.

"It was the only way Doctor, I know how you feel about these things but it was literally the only way."

"Who was it?"

"The Daleks, they were sending out a call for war. I cried for weeks before I could even think of how to stop them."

The Doctor understanding her pain reached out and grasped her hand from her knee.

"I understand and trust me when I say I'm not disappointed. If anything I should say I'm happy you got rid of them."

Rose nodded and moved closer to the Doctor again.

"After about a year, I ended up finding out what happens when someone commits genocide in the universe."

The Doctor continued to listen, his thumb making small circles on her palm.

"The Time Lords came to Earth Doctor." The Doctor's face snapped up at this.

"WH-what?" It was no more than a sputter before Rose continued.

"They came to arrest me. Honestly it was kind of funny. I wished you could have seen it. They pulled me in front of the council, read some charges and I laughed at them. I told them I did them a favor."

The Doctor couldn't help it but the shock wore off and he laughed again.

"I bet they didn't care for that much did them?"

"Oh no, it gets even better. I opened my mind to them and they freaked. Gave me a room and everything while they decided my fate, even said they might force me to regenerate. In the end they thought better of it and just banished me from seeing my mother but once every hundred years."

The Doctor smiled" Well I can live with that punishment."

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that."

"So what else did they do?"

"Tested me, let me pick a name and then gave me a Tardis. Unlike you, I passed my test."

Rose reached over and poked the Doctor who pouted in return. It wasn't his fault that they were so stubborn and tight lipped. The Doctor blinked for a minute before he realized something.

"So, what's your Time Lord name?"

Rose blushed and mumbled something under her breath before turning her face away from the Doctors.

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad."

Rose snapped her head back to face him, "Of course it's not bad, and I'm more embarrassed if anything. Figured I wouldn't have to tell you until next time I went back."

The Doctor blinked back some tears at this thought, "You're going back?"

Rose sighed, "Not like that, so dramatic Doctor. This Tardis is from that universe, I can travel here and there."

The Doctor blushed, of course, more Time Lords made it possible for this Tardis to return to its home.

"So, are you going to tell me your name where I can actually hear it?"

"I chose your name ok?" Rose blushed and turned again. "It was a way for both universes to have you."

The Doctor laughed and pulled Rose against him so that she was cradled in his arms. His head lay against hers as he continued to laugh.

"Thank you, I'm honored really. Don't you think it will be weird when we go around the other universe though?"

"No, because you have to pick a new name for there, cause I'm the Doctor to them."

The Doctor only smiled more and hugged Rose to him tighter.

"So, what now Doctor? Should we just float for a bit?"

"Now, now we move forward."

Before Rose could respond the Doctor captured her lips in a fiery kiss. His mind reaching into her, wrapping her in the love he had fought for her for so long. Rose could only sigh into the kiss.

Ahh there it is, another ending to another chapter. Now, for some news, first off if you have twitter please follow me? I plan on posting chapters and things I'm working on there as well as it giving me a place for my readers to make suggestions, or even leave story ideas they would like me to write. Aside from that I'm also working on a web page. It might take me a bit though to get it situated enough to allow me to post these stories there. Once I get to that point the updates will be posted there first with the announcement on twitter a few hours before update, SO twitter name is damerosetyler1

Please be sure to review as well. BTW twitter also give you a place to harass me for updates *Wink*


End file.
